In Japan, about 80% of adults are suffering from periodontal disease. It is no exaggeration to say that periodontal disease is a national disease. With the progress of periodontal disease, alveolar bone is destroyed, which results in the loss of teeth. The current periodontal therapy is intended to remove dental plaque, dental calculus, and defective granulation which cause inflammation, thereby facilitating spontaneous regeneration of new periodontal tissues. A therapy to remove the causes of inflammation can prevent the progress of periodontal disease, but cannot regenerate lost tissues. In order to regenerate the lost alveolar bone, a cell-based therapy is used for the regeneration of periodontal tissues through autologous transplantation. In the cell-based therapy, adherent cells are selected as osteoblast precursor cells from the bone marrow stem cells of a patient, and are transplanted together with a cell-supporting scaffold, which is called an artificial substrate, thereby drawing out the inherent regenerating potential of the patient's cells. The cell-based therapy has been extensively performed at Niigata University Hospital (Patent Documents 1 and 2), and found to achieve significant regenerative effect.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-051153    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-147906